Because You Are Mine (ChanBaek aka Baekyeol)
by gaalaybaek
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah teman sekamar. wah, pokoknya mereka cupel faforit saya, ah! sumpah! berharap mereka hepi ending...! Chanyeol punya baek, baek juga punya chanyeol dan saya! hahahahaha...


"**Because You Are Mine"**

By : Gaashunko_new2L

Cast : All Pairing EXO (Chanbaek FULL)

Rate : T- (mupeng Rate M punya tetangga gara2 masih belom bisa gambarin adegan *ehem* '-_-)

***Author POV***

Matahari mulai menyinari sudut dorm EXO yang terlihat masih sepi. Dari salah satu kamar dalam dorm itu, seorang namja menguap panjang dan menoleh ke arah sudut lain ruangan. Tampak teman sekamarnya sedang terlelap dengan manisnya. Bibirnya yang merah dan wajah feminin mirip yeoja itu mengusik perhatian namja di sebelahnya yang sedang menguap itu. Baekhyun. Begitulah namja cantik itu dipanggil. Dia begitu cantik hingga membuat semua yeoja iri dengan kecantikan dan keimutannya. Namun, di sisi lain ada orang yang begitu khawatir dengan kecantikan Baekhyun. Ya, namja itulah yang sedang menatapnya saat ini dengan pandangan sedih namun juga bahagia.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?," Baekhyun, namja yang sedang tidur itu bertanya tiba-tiba dengan mata terpejam. Namja yang sedang menatapnya kaget dan akhirnya terjatuh.

"Hehehe... maaf...," Chanyeol terkekeh dan bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Kau selalu saja menatapku seperti itu saat aku sedang tidur. Apa kau tak punya kerjaan lain, eoh?"

"Mianhae... Habis, kau terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja...bahkan yeoja sekalipun..." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya malu.

"Kau menyukaiku?"

"Eh?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Bingung dan gugup sedang menghantuinya saat ini, saat namja cantik dan imut itu bertanya dengan mimik muka menantang. Namun, detik berikutnya namja cantik itu meninju lengannya pelan sambil terkekeh ringan.

"Dasar, kau ini! Aku Cuma bercanda... tak usah dimasukkan hati! aku hanya sedang menggodamu..." Baekhyun tersenyum pelan dan kemudian membalikkan badannya.

"Tapi... tapi... aku benar-benar menyukaimu, baek.." Chanyeol menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun menatapnya kesal kemudian menghela nafas.

"Iya, iya... aku tahu... Sudahlah, aku sudah tahu... aku ingin tidur, jadi untuk sementara jangan ganggu aku! Kalau kau kesepian pergilah ke kamar Kai atau Sehun.."

***Chanyeol POV***

Aku benar-benar menyukai Baekhyunku. Sangat menyukainya, eh tidak... aku sangat mencintainya tepatnya. Sangat mencintainya. Tapi sayangnya apa yang kukatakan tentang itu bagi Baekhyun seperti bercandaanku saja. Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan semua padanya kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya sementara dia sendiri saja tak pernah mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku. Aku terus terang iri saat melihat kedekatan Sehun dan Luhan yang selalu pamer kemesraan setiap mereka bertemu. Sementara Baekhyunku selalu menghindar saat aku ingin memeluk atau hanya sekedar mendekat padanya. Kami selalu bertengkar tentang apapun yang berbeda, dan itupun hanya masalah yang kecil seperti rasa es cream apa yang ingin kami beli. Aku suka rasa pisang, tapi baekhyun menyukai strawberry hingga akhirnya aku yang harus mengalah dan kami membeli rasa yang sama, strawberry.

Baekhyun yang selalu kupanggil dengan Byun Baek itu telah mengisi hatiku sejak awal training. Awalnya aku mengenalnya, lalu kemudian mengaguminya, menyayanginya lalu akhirnya pun aku mencintainya. Para fans yang selalu membuat fanfiction tentang kami, entah itu aku yang lemah lembut pada Baekhyun atau kisah cinta kami yang akhirnya berakhir tragis. Padahal hari-hari kami di sini selalu diisi dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran yang tak akan lebih lama daripada tiga hari. Terkadang dia menghindariku jika kami sedang marah tapi kemudian dalam sekejap dia akan menempel padaku.

"Yeol-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Baekhyun terdengar di telingaku saat aku sedang duduk di pojok ruangan tempat nonton TV.

"Byun Baek..? kenapa kau sudah bangun? Kukira kau tak akan bangun secepat ini, eoh?" aku kaget melihatnya mengucek matanya dan melangkah pelan ke arahku. Aku mendongak menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Rambut berantakan, baju kusut, mata ngantuk dan bibir merah itu membuat darahku berdesir. Aku benar-benar gila! Apa ini karena aku sering membaca fanfic yang saat ini telah beredar luas di internet tentang aku dan Baekhyun, ya?

"Aku kedinginan..." Baekhyun kembali menguap dan merentangkan tangannya. Aku tertawa sumbang mendengar ucapannya dan kemudian berpaling darinya. "Padahal aku sudah mengatur pemanas ruangan lebih tinggi dari biasanya..." dia duduk di sofa tepat di depanku dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Hahahaha... kau tahu, kan kalau sekarang sudah hampir masuk musim dingin. Pakailah pakaian tebalmu, nanti kau sakit! Nanti member EXO-M akan datang dan akan tinggal beberapa hari." aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku baru saja mendapat telepon dari Kris hyung dan dia mengabarkan hal itu. aku rasa Suho hyung juga sudah mendengarnya.

"Oh, begitu..." dia mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Namun baru beberapa saat kami menikmati momen berdua ini, maknae cadel kami mulai menginterupsi. Dia duduk seenaknya di sebelah Baekhyun dan menghidupkan TV. Wajahnya terlihat ceria dan senang.

"Hei, hei... kenapa wajahmu terlihat senang sekali, eoh? Apa karena nanti member EXO-M akan datang? Kau ingin sekali bertemu dengan hyung kesayanganmu itu, ya Sehun-ah?" Baekhyun mencolek pipi Sehun yang saat ini sedang tersipu karena senang.

"Yak.. hyung, berhentilah menggangguku! Saat ini aku sedang tidak ada mood untuk bermain denganmu!" Sehun protes mendengar gurauan Baekhyun.

"Bukannya tadi kau baru saja menelponnya, ya Sehun-ah..?" sang Leader, Suho muncul sambil tersenyum ke arah Sehun.

"Jinja? Kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya Sehun-ah?" aku pura-pura terkejut, walaupun aku tahu mereka tak akan pernah dipisahkan walau banyak fans yang memasangkan Sehun dengan Kai atau lainnya.

"Ani, aku tidak menyukainya..." Sehun menjawab sambil menatapku datar.

"Ceongmal? Wah, Luhan hyung harus mengetahui ini semua kalau namja yang selalu menggodanya ini ternyata tidak menyukainya..." Baekhyun mendekat, menatap tajam Sehun, membuatku membelalakkan mata. Siapa yang tidak ingat waktu showcase itu? baekhyun dengan gampangnya mengatakan kalau dia pernah mandi dengan Sehun! Padahal aku juga sering mandi dengannya walau harus menahan diri agar tidak berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

"Naneun... Luhan hyung chua-anigotdeun...! geundae... sarang...! sarang...! naneun Luhan hyung saranghae... arasseo?" Sehun berucap ketus dengan aksen cadelnya.

Ah, ya... pernahkah Baekhyun mengatakan saranghae padaku? Setauku dia lebih mencintai Ipadnya dibanding aku. Ah, mengingatnya saja rasanya aku ingin sekali menjerit dan memukul tembok hingga hancur!

***Author POV***

Akhirnya malam harinya para member EXO-M sampai di dorm EXO. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan konser mereka di China. Luhan langsung diserbu oleh Sehun. Luhan yang masih berwajah seperti anak kecil itu langsung shock melihat Sehun langsung memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Luhan.

"Luhan hyung, bogoshippo... Tahukah hyung bahwa aku sangat merindukanmu?" Sehun mulai bermanja-manja dengan Luhan. Chanyeol menatap mereka sambil tersenyum miris. Tersenyum miris karena iri dengan kedekatan mereka. Ia ingin seperti itu juga dengan Baekhyun.

"Yo, Chanyeol...!" Kris menyapa Chanyeol dan mereka berhigh-five seperti gaya para rapper. Tao yang membawa oleh-oleh dari China segera menyerobot mereka dan langsung memanggil Baekhyun.

"Beef, aku bawa oleh-oleh..." ucapnya sambil meletakkan bungkusan berisi makanan itu di atas meja.

"Ige mwoya?" Baekhyun menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ini makanan khas dari suatu daerah di China. Aku tahu kau belum merasakannya, jadi ayo makanlah..." Tao tersenyum. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum dan melompat ke dalam pelukan Tao.

"Gomawo, Tao... Saranghae..."

Deg! Detak jantung Chanyeol seolah terhenti begitu saja mendengar ucapan Baekhyun pada Tao. Chanyeol ingin menjerit saat itu juga kalau saja Kris tidak menepuk bahunya, menyadarkannya.

"Hei, apa kau tahu lagi ini? Ini lagu baru yang sekarang sedang trend di China.." Kris menunjukkan MP5nya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kris, tersenyum lalu meraih headphone Kris dan mendengarkan lagu yang Kris rekomendasikan itu.

"Lagu apa ini? Enak sekali..." Chanyeol terkekeh dan tersenyum sambil asik menikmati alunan musik di telinganya. "Untuk saat ini aku akan menyembunyikan perasaanku dengan lagu saja." Chanyeol membatin.

***Baekhyun POV***

Pabo! Ugh, kenapa anak itu sepertinya cuek sekali padaku? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan padanya? Ah, bukannya biasanya dia selalu mengatakannya padaku kalau sedang marah? Dia bukan orang yang akan diam saat dia marah. Dia akan mengatakannya saat itu juga, kan? Kulihat dia sedang bersama Kris hyung. Biasanya saat dia sedang kesal padaku dia akan segera mendekati Kris hyung. Aku tak tahu kenapa Chanyeol bertingkah seperti itu padaku saat ada member EXO-M seperti ini.

"Beef..." Tao menepuk pelan pundakku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan menyuapkan makanan oleh-oleh Tao tadi ke mulutku. "Wae? Kau kelihatannya kurang senang. Apa kau tidak senang aku disini, eoh?" Tao menatapku cemberut.

"Ah, ani... aku suka kalau kau di sini, Tao... hanya saja aku sedang banyak pikiran saat ini..."

"Masalah apa? Ceritakan saja padaku, siapa tahu aku bisa bantu.."

"Aku juga bingung masalahnya apa, Tao..." aku menatapnya pasrah dan kemudian terdiam tanpa ada hal yang ingin kuceritakan sampai tangan besar Tao yang biasanya digunakan untuk wushu menyentuh pelan dahiku.

"Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang aneh denganmu. Badanmu panas begini, apa kau tidak sadar, eoh?"

"Jinja?" aku menyentuh dahiku sendiri dengan tatapan tak percaya. Memang lumayan panas. "Pantas saja saat aku menghidupkan pemanas ruangan aku tidak merasakan apapun dan tetap saja kedinginan.."

"Kau juga memakai baju yang tipis, beef.." Tao menyentuh bajuku. Aku memandang bajuku dan mengangguk paham.

"Hmm... aku lupa kalau sekarang sudah masuk musim dingin.."

"Pakai ini, beef..." Tao melepaskan jaketnya dan menyelimutkannya pada bahuku.

"Tidak usah, nanti kau juga kedinginan..."

"Jangan menolak! Aku tahu kalau kau sedang ada masalah. Dan yang selalu membuatmu seperti ini biasanya masalah dengan Chanyeol..."

Aku menatapnya sendu. Sahabatku yang satu ini memang benar-benar mengerti aku. Tao menepuk lembut bahuku dan menggandeng tanganku masuk sampai aku mendengar suara Chanyeol di depan kami.

"Apa kalian bersenang-senang?" dia bertanya pedas. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba dia semarah itu padaku.

"Tentu saja, kenapa aku harus sedih kalau ada Tao di sini?" tantangku berani. Chanyeol menatapku kesal. Aku balas menatapnya marah.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu denganku? Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?" Chanyeol menatapku gusar. Aku balas menatapnya.

"Bukannya kau yang sedang marah padaku?" aku kembali membalikkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Sudahlah, Byun Baek! Kau tahu kalau sekarang kau yang harus membersihkan kamar kita karena kau kalah main game denganku tadi malam.." Chanyeol sedikit membentak.

"Tidak bisakah aku melakukannya nanti? saat ini aku sedang ada urusan.." aku menolak. Tao menatapku tak enak. Kris hyung yang melihat pertengkaran kami segera mengisyaratkan Tao untuk meninggalkan aku dan Chanyeol. Kris hyung menarik lengan Tao dan pergi dari hadapan kami.

"Urusan? Oh..rupanya kau sedang sibuk, byun baek hingga kau punya waktu untuk berdua bersama dengan Tao... Makan makanan yang dia bawa berdua..." Chanyeol menatapku marah. Aku lelah untuk berdebat dengannya saat ini. Tenggorokanku terasa sakit saat menelan.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan melakukan apa maumu!" aku beranjak dari hadapannya dan kembali ke kamarku. Pandanganku berkunang-kunang. Apa aku sakit saat ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sana cepat sapu dan pel ruangan ini.." Chanyeol muncul di belakangku dan menyuruhku. Aku melangkah pelan mengambil sapu di sudut ruangan. Kepalaku berdenyut dan badanku mulai meriang.

"Kenapa gerakanmu lambat sekali, byun baek? Apa kau mau tiga hari lagi baru selesai?" dia mulai berteriak lagi. Tolong, jangan berteriak padaku, Yeol..! Kau tahu aku sangat benci itu!

"Jangan berteriak, aku tidak tuli!" aku ikut emosi mendengar teriakannya.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin aku berteriak, segera lakukan apa tugasmu!" Chanyeol segera meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar. Aku dengar dia mengunciku dari luar. "Lakukan tugasmu atau kau akan terkunci di kamar", dia melangkah pergi. Aku kembali tertunduk lesu.

***Author POV***

Baekhyun menatap seisi kamar dengan pandangan lesu. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut, kali ini lebih keras dari yang tadi. Denyutnya semakin keras saat dia mulai menggerakkan badannya membersihkan ruangan miliknya dan Chanyeol ini. Dia terduduk lesu di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan mencoba menguasai diri. Sementara itu, Chanyeol melipat wajahnya dan bergabung dengan Kris dan yang lainnya. Semua orang memandangnya namun tak berani bertanya. Happy virus itu seolah berubah menjadi orang lain saat marah. Di dalam hatinya, sebenarnya dia mengutuk apa yang dia lakukan dan dia katakan pada Baekhyun. Dia terlalu emosi dan mengatakan hal itu padanya. Padahal sebenanya dia hanya ingin Baekhyun tidak bermanja-manja dengan Tao. Apalagi saat dia mengatakan Saranghae dengan mudahnya, membuat dia semakin muak. Sangat muak sampai dia ingin membawa Baekhyun, menguncinya dalam kamar dan mengklaim bahwa Baekhyun hanya miliknya seorang.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun hyung?" Sehun yang memang evil itu bertanya to the point sementara Luhan langsung menutup mulut maknae itu lembut dan meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya. Sehun menurut untuk menutup mulutnya, tersenyum lalu kembali bersandar pada Luhan. Suho yang sedang duduk bersama Lay menghela nafas melihat tingkah Sehun yang kekanakan itu.

"Hyung, apa kau tidak keterlaluan? Biasanya kau tidak marah sampai sekeras ini pada Baekhyun hyung..." D.O ikut penasaran. Kai yang mendengar namjachingunya ikut menyela, langsung mengikuti jejak Luhan, menutup mulut D.O, tapi D.O langsung menggigit tangan Kai hingga Kai berteriak kesakitan.

"Biarkan saja dia!" Chanyeol melangkah meninggalkan mereka dan keluar. Tao menatap Kris dengan pandangan memohon.

"Dia membawa kunci kamarnya" Kris menjawab pandangan Tao dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

"Apa tidak bisa kita cari kunci duplikatnya, hyung?" D.O kembali bersuara sambil menatap Suho.

"Manager hyung yang membawanya. Aku juga tak bisa menghubunginya sejak tadi." Suho kali ini yang merasa bersalah.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang mendobrak pintunya?" Tao mengusulkan dengan wajah cemas.

"Tidak, kita akan dimarahi kalau sampai manager hyung tahu..." Chen menjawab ide gila Tao.

"Sayangnya jendela kamar mereka memiliki terali besi..." Xiumin menghela nafasnya dan menggaruk kepalanya dengan gusar.

"Aku akan mencoba membujuknya..." Kris melangkah menyusul Chanyeol yang kemudian diikuti Suho.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun di kamar sedang menangis. Dia menatap seisi ruangan sambil mengusap air matanya. Dia mencoba bangkit dari duduknya sambil meraih sapu yang berada tak jauh darinya. Namun sayangnya, kepalanya yang sejak tadi berdenyut mulai tak bisa dikompromi. Saat itu juga dia terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

Satu jam berlalu, saat ini Tao dan yang lain mondar-mandir tak jelas di ruang tengah. Tao menghela nafasnya berkali-kali sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali? Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau Beef mungkin sedang sakit di dalam sana?" Tao berteriak kesal.

"Sakit?" Chen bertanya cepat. Tao menoleh dan langsung melompat kaget, menyadari sesuatu tentang kondisi Baekhyun terakhir kali bersamanya tadi.

"Bolehkah aku mendobrak pintunya kalau Baekhyun tak menjawab panggilanku hingga lima kali?" Tao menatap semua member EXO kecuali Chanyeol, Kris dan Suho yang mungkin mereka kini sedang bernegosiasi.

"Baiklah, lakukan saja, Tao.." D.O yang super bijak (#Plak! Untuk author) segera mengangguk paham. Sehun ikut mendekat sementara Luhan menggenggam erat lengannya takut dan cemas.

"Beef..."

"..."

"Beef, jawab aku...! Gwencana?"

"..."

"Beef, kami hanya ingin tahu kau tidak apa-apa di dalam sana! Kris gege dan Suho hyung sedang mencari Chanyeol..."

"..."

"Hyung, buka pintunya...! kami mohon..!" kali ini D.O ikut ambil suara.

"..."

"Sepertinya ini sudah kelima kalinya kita memanggil... Baekhyun-ah, buka pintunya..." Chen ikut berteriak sambil menggedor pintu. Akhirnya Tao, Sehun dan Chen mulai bersiap untuk mendobrak. Mereka mundur perlahan, sampai akhirnya suara Suho muncul.

"Chakkaman..." mendengar interupsi dari leader mereka, semua orang menatapnya. Chanyeol menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan datar dan ogah-ogahan. Melihat reaksi Chanyeol, Tao menangis pelan. Kris yang melihat namjachingu kesayangannya menangis segera mendekat dan memeluknya.

"Ada apa?" dia bertanya pelan.

"Gege... beef.. apa dia tidak apa-apa?"

"Memangnya dia kenapa?" kali ini Chanyeol yang bereaksi.

"Baekki hyung sedang tidak baik-baik saja saat ini.. Kami sudah memanggilnya dari tadi, tapi tak ada sahutan dari dalam... Kami khawatir kalau dia kenapa-napa di dalam sana.." Sehun menjawab pelan. Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya dan langsung mengeluarkan kunci kamarnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tidak sabaran sampai dia menemukan tubuh Baekhyun yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di sudut ruangan dengan air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya. Melihat pemandangan menyakitkan itu, Chanyeol langsung kalap. Dia berlari mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun dengan kasar.

"Yak, Byun Baek! Ireona! Sadarlah! Maafkan aku! Bangunlah, Byun baek! Yak! Pabo!" Chanyeol terus mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun sambil menangis histeris. Suho dan yang lainnya segera menenangkan Chanyeol dan langsung membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit. Sepanjang jalan Chanyeol hanya mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan menangis.

"Chanyeol-ah! tenanglah! Apa kau tidak bisa tenang saat seperti ini? Kenapa emosimu berbeda dengan yang tadi? sekarang kau tahu bagaimana rasanya kalau Baekhyun jadi seperti ini, hah? Bukannya kau bilang kau tak peduli?" Suho marah. Chanyeol terdiam mendengar ucapan Suho. Dia meremas rambutnya gemas, sampai akhirnya dokter keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun tadi.

"Dokter, ottokeyo?" Chanyeol langsung menyerbu dokter itu.

"Dia hanya anemia. Mungkin dia juga kurang tidur dan juga kelelahan. Antibodinya juga sedang lemah saat ini, jadi gampang terserang demam. Dia tidak apa-apa, saat bangun nanti kalian boleh membawanya pulang..." dokter itu tersenyum lalu berlalu. Chanyeol dan yang lainnya menghela nafas lega dan segera memasuki ruangan rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Kini tinggallah Chanyeol yang masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, sampai akhirnya dua mata sipit milik Baekhyun terbuka. Semua member EXO segera keluar dan membiarkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sendiri.

"Mianhae... Mianhae... Mianhae..." hanya itu kata yang terucap dari mulut Chanyeol saat dia berdua bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol menangis kembali dan terguncang pelan. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan wajah sendunya lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Chanyeol mendekat dan menggenggam erat jemari Baekhyun.

"Kau menangis, Yeol-ah?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan. Chanyeol semakin terisak mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Sekarang ceritakan padaku, kenapa kau marah tanpa sebab begitu, eoh?" Baekhyun bertanya lembut. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu menurunkan dahinya. Dia meletakkan dahinya di dahi Baekhyun hingga wajah mereka berdekatan.

"Aku marah, Baeki-ah...! Kau lebih memilih bersama Ipadmu dibanding aku, selain itu kau juga mengatakan saranghae kepada Tao..."

"Kenapa kau marah, Yeol-ah?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah bingung. "Apa kau tak tahu?" dia kembali bertanya pelan.

"Ani... kalau kau tak cerita bagaimana aku tahu?" Baekhyun menatapnya lalu perlahan menyentuh kedua pipi Chanyeol.

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Byun Baek! Melebihi apapun di dunia ini! Aku tak akan rela ada yang memilikimu selain aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Chanyeol menatap serius wajah Baekhyun. Entahlah, bagaimana jika Baekhyun menolaknya.

"Jadi kau marah karena cemburu melihatku dan Tao bersama?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Bukannya kau juga sangat dekat dengan Kris hyung?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tapi hanya sebatas kakak-adik sesama rapper.."

"Aku pun begitu, Yeol-ah! Aku hanya menganggap Tao sebagai sahabatku. Aku tidak punya rasa spesial seperti itu. Lagipula, Tao sudah menyukai Kris Hyung..."

"Benarkah? Kris hyung juga bercerita padaku kalau dia menyukai Tao..."

Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Lalu... apakah kau juga menyukaiku, Byun Baek?" Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun menggeleng. Chanyeol kaku dalam sekejap.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, Yeol-ah... tapi aku mencintaimu...Saranghae... Ceongmal saranghae..."

Barulah Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Aku bahkan sangat.. sangat... sangat... sangat mencintaimu, Byun Baek... walaupun aku tahu kalau kau kan masih punya Ipad tersayangmu itu.." kali ini wajah Chanyeol berubah murung. Baekhyun tertwa.

"Apakah kau tahu, Yeol-ah? Ipadku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang kau lakukan padaku..."

"Eh?"

"Seperti menyuruhku membersihkan kamar..."

"Eh?"

"Lalu mengunciku dalam kamar..."

"Eh... mianhae..."

"Atau menangis melihatku sakit dan terluka..."

"Baekki-ah..."

"Gomawo, Yeol-ah..."

"Ada hal lain yang belum bisa dilakukan Ipadmu itu, Byun Baek..."

"Mwo?"

"Contohnya seperti ini..." dalam sekejap Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun. Awalnya Chanyeol hanya berencana untuk mengecup sekilas bibir Baekhyun. Tapi entah kenapa begitu bibirnya menyentuh bibir Baekhyun, dia tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dilumatnya (? Ottokkkeee... #author bingung dan blushing. Maklum masih kecil..#plak! Udah kuliah masih labil aja!) bibir tipis menggoda itu dengan penuh sayang. Chanyeol tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya. Saat Baekhyun akan melepaskan bibirnya, Chanyeol menahan tengkuk Baekhyun dan memperlama ciumannya.

Chanyeol sempat berbisik lembut di telinga Baekhyun. "Nanti kalau Baekki sudah boleh pulang dari sini, aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih padamu...! Kau tak boleh menolaknya! Arasseo?"

Mendengar ucapan pervert namjacingunya itu Baekhyun hanya bisa ber-blushing ria dan langsung menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Chanyeol terkekeh geli dan menarik kembali selimut yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun dan menciumnya lagi.

"Hyung, kenapa kau lama seka...li..." Sehun dan yang lainnya masuk dengan tiba-tiba dan langsung shock melihat pemandangan di depannya. Bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol kini berada di atas tubuh Baekhyun dan sedang melumat bibir Baekhyun. Orang yang sedang "kepergok" langsung shock, terutama Baekhyun dan melepaskan tautan bibirnya, namun masih tetap pada posisi _seme on top _seperti itu. (#plak! Ditampar orang sekampung).

"Wae?" Chanyeol pasang wajah masa bodoh dan menoleh datar ke arah Sehun dkk.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan dengan tampang mupeng. "Hyung, aku juga mau seperti itu...! Ayo pulaaaaanggggg..." Sehun menarik kencang tangan Luhan diikuti teriakan Luhan yang meminta untuk dilepaskan. Sedangkan KrisTao langsung berbalik arah keluar dari ruangan itu sambil saling bergandengan tangan, D.O langsung menutup mata Kai dan segera menariknya pula dari ruangan itu. Chen dan Xiumin jadi salah tingkah lalu melangkah sambil ber-ohlala, sedangkan Suho dan Lay yang jadi couple terakhir hanya bisa mendesah pendek.

"Aku tak tahu mana yang lebih baik, kalian bertengkar atau kalian seperti ini, membuat teman-teman kalian yang bertengkar..." Suho dan Lay melangkah menyusul mereka semua. Dan sekarang, hanya tinggal author yang terbengong-bengong menatap Chanbaek yang masih pewe dengan posisi mereka sampai...

"Heh, Author kepo! Kenapa masih di sini? Apa kamu mau melihat rate M kami sekarang?"

Author semakin bengong dan melongo.

"Mungkin sekarang Hunhan sedang melakukan Rate M di dorm. Apa kamu tidak ingin meliputnya?

Author geleng-geleng. "Ani... Aniya... aku masih belum cukup mental untuk meliput mereka!"

"Kalau begitu pergilah! Mengganggu saja!"

"Tapi kalian... Ah, apa kalian ingin membuat rate M juga?" Author pasang wajah kepo plus mupeng karena pengen tahu!

"Loe belum cukup umuuuurrrrr...! sana keluaaaaarrrr...! Umur boleh udah puber, tapi mental loe masih kayak anak TK! Sanaaa keluaaaaaarrrrr...!"

Author lari keluar ruangan sambil nangis. Hanya yayang Gaara yang bisa menghiburnya saat ini...! Bye...!

_~ fin ~_

_**Author : Wuahahahahaha... baru kali ini ye bikin yang agak nge-plak! Plak! Hiks, paraaah... ini kok masih kayak anak SMP yang bikin cerpen garing, ya? Hiks... tapi mungkin lebih bagusan anak SMP daripada ini...! Huaaaa... yayang Gaara... aku ditolak Chanbaek...! Aku juga belum siap mental buat meliput Hunhan, Kristao, Kaisoo atau Jren...! Huaaaa... hiks..!**_


End file.
